Codename: Wraith
by Score89
Summary: After and attack at Bill & Fleur's wedding Harry receives a mysterious letter from the Department of Mysteries inviting him to fight the war on his own terms.Will he choose to remain the weak schoolboy or become something..else. StrongHarry, AssassinHarry


**Codename: Wraith**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to JK.Rowling**

**This story is set AFTER the Half Blood Prince, but Voldemort DOES NOT have any Horcruxes. A suitable back story has been provided in the author's note at the end of the chapter**

The Weasley household was a hubbub of activity, for in two days, the eldest Weasley, Bill was to be married to Fleur Delecour. From the looks of it, it didn't look like the light side had just lost its leader. But sometimes, when all activity had stopped and people had gone to sleep, the sounds of sobbing could be heard from the room of Arthur and Molly Weasley. These sounds however, only managed to eclipse the low the grunts of one Harry Potter as he relived the death of Dumbledore, over and over through his nightmares.

The day of the wedding had soon arrived, with all the prominent light side families and the French families attending the function, also noticeably present were Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin and the Lovegood family. The venue was a beautiful clearing in the middle of the nearby forest of St. Ottery Catchpole. The entire area was warded with anti-apparition, anti-muggle and anti-portkey wards. A contingent of twelve aurors surrounded the clearing, giving protection against any dark activity that might take place. Many questioned whether all the security was for the wedding of the heir of a prominent light sided family or for Harry Potter. The function began at twelve noon, and not half an hour later, chaos ensued.

The bride and the groom were just taking their vows, when a jet of green light hit the priest, killing him on the spot. As if on cue people started screaming and running for the surrounding trees, only to be knocked twenty feet back by a ward. With most of the people knocked out by the ward, the death-eaters turned their attention towards the still standing. Even the aurors weren't of much help as six of them turned on the others and began firing killing curses. For one Harry Potter it was the perfect opportunity to let lose his anger and rage.

"_Stupefy, stupefy, tarantalegra, petrificus totulus, SECTUMSEMPRA_"

Out of the five Death Eaters who had crossed his path, two fell to the body bind and stupefy, while one's hand received deep gashes courtesy the sectumsempra curse. Clearing his mind of all emotion, Harry assumed a stone like visage as he took cover behind a discarded bench.

All around him the former order members were engaging in duals. Out of the twenty five death-eaters that had attacked twenty had already fallen, seven courtesy to one enraged Harry Potter. The remaining five however weren't your average wizards. Each of them were wearing a silver mask, marking them as Voldemort's inner circle members. Bodies littered the ground as the auspicious function was ruined. Sparks flew as spells bounced off shields.

It was during this confusion that Harry managed to spot one greasy eyed wizard who had just managed to knock out Kingsley Shacklebolt. Sneaking up from behind, Harry grabbed a chair and swung it towards the ex-potion masters back. Unfortunately though, the chair was blasted to smithereens by the said adversary.

"Very good Potter," spat Severus, "You've been practicing. I almost didn't sense you coming."

"I'll kill you!" declared Harry as he narrowed his brilliant green eyes that glowed with unearthly rage.

"Let's see you try then." Challenged Snape with his arms open wide.

With a battle cry, the sixteen year old flung spell after spell at the man who had murdered the leader of the light, only to find his spells be deflected easily.

"Finished already Potter, like father like son." Admonished Snape.

Taking a deep breath Harry tried to clear his mind before renewing his assault, this time mixing his spells with various charms.

"_Reducto_!" cried Harry, only for the spell to dissolve upon reaching Snape.

"Tsk Tsk…six years of magical education and you still don't know how to duel, how…pitiful. This, dear boy, is an explosion hex, _Explodra_" Snaoe shouted while moving his wand clockwise and finishing with a jab towards Harry.

A violet jet of beam erupted from Snape's wand and rocketed towards Harry who managed to roll out of the way, just before the spell hit the chair behind him, causing the piece of furniture to blast into pieces.

'Mad Eye' Moody chose the exact moment to step into battle and matched Snape blow to blow, giving Harry all the time he needed to come up with a plan. "_Serpentsortia_" whispered Harry and put all the power he could spare into the spell. A six feet long snake appeared from Harry's wand and uncoiled itself from the ground. It's whitish skin glinted in the sunlight as Harry recognized the snake from one of the Muggle TV shows, _'The Black Mamba, deadliest snake in the muggle world' _thought Harry before giving his attention to the snake, _"I want you go and attack that man over there, once you are done, attack any one wearing similar attire as him" _he said in Parseltongue.

Unsurprisingly, the snake nodded and moved quietly among the grass towards Snape, who was busy dueling with the aged ex-auror. In a flash it was all over, the snake struck with deadly precision, injecting its lethal venom into the death-eater. Immediately Snape buckled and fell to the ground, caught by both the venom and a spell from Moody. As if ordered by a hidden signal, the remaining death-eaters retreated by porkeying away. It seemed that Voldemort was concentrating on keeping his forces out of Azkaban as even those death-eaters who had fallen or were killed vanished, leaving torn families in their wake.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The damage had been too much, Fleur had lost her father in the battle and George was critically injured and recovering in St. Mungo's. Harry sat in the hospital with the Weasley's, Hermione, Neville and Luna trying to come to grips with the situation. Of the seventy odd people who had attended the wedding, only thirty had survived, even though most of the death-eaters that had attacked them were either defeated or dead, they had managed to escape via portkey, not leaving even a single prisoner.

A sobbing Fleur was being consoled by a shaken Bill and Charlie was still nursing a rather nasty gash courtesy Lucius Malfoy. Various other order members were being treated for spell wounds. Tonks and Kingsley had been discharged after some rest and a few potions.

The mood was grim as each person was lost in his or her thoughts. Even the eccentric Luna was lost in her own thoughts and refused to speak. This was war, and there was no hiding from it. With the death of Dumbledore, the severity of the situation made itself all too well known to the young hero's as they contemplated their future.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Even though the tenseness had abated somewhat with the news that George was supposed to make a full recovery in a few months time, the journey back home was no less quiet.

At night Harry lay awake in bed pondering the short meeting he had had with Snape. He still hadn't told anyone about it, but had a sneaky suspicion that Luna knew, the girl had an uncanny knack for figuring him out.

The meeting with Snape had left a foul taste in Harry's mouth, even though he had done better than last time he had fought the bastard, Harry knew that if Moody hadn't stepped in when he had, Harry would have lost, and without the distraction, Harry would never have been able to get a hit on him.

He was taken out of his musings by a tap on the window. _'Who could be writing to me this late?'_

Harry quietly got up so as to not wake Ron and opened the window. A handsome eagle flew in and dropped a letter in Harry's lap before leaving.

After cautiously checking for traps, and finding none, Harry opened the letter.

_Mr. Potter,_

_We have received reports of your fights with Death-eaters during the attack at a wedding in the Weasley household. It gives us great pleasure to inform you that you have been selected to appear for a test, assuming that you pass the said test; you will join the Unspeakables in their silent crusade against the dark lord. If you fail or chose no to appear, the knowledge of this letter shall be removed from your mind (yes we are above the law). You will be given the proper training and instructions to hold your own against those you seek to defeat._

_The test is scheduled three days from now, i.e. on the third of June at eight am sharp. If you wish to participate, press your thumb near the bottom right corner of the parchment not less than an hour before your scheduled time and you will be portkeyed away to the department._

_Pyro,_

_(Head of the Department of Mysteries)_

The letter ended with an official stamp bearing a weird logo, which Harry assumed to be that of the Department of Mysteries.

Millions of thoughts raced through Harry's mind, the most obvious being that this one another one of Voldemort's tricks.

'_The stamp looks official enough, and I'm sure that I've seen it somewhere. I'm too tired for this, I'll figure out what to do tomorrow.' _Thought Harry before stashing the letter in his trunk and falling into a dreamless sleep.

Unbeknownst to him, two other similar letters were being read at the same time by two very unlikely people, who shared similar reaction but decided to check the authenticity of the letter. One of the recipients actually smiled after reading the contents and went skipped off to her bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**A/N: Like it, hate it? Please tell me via review.**

**As for the back story, here it is. Harry still had 'special' lessons from Dumbledore, they explored Tom Riddle's life and the circumstances that made him turn evil. Also Dumbledore analyzed each of Harry's years at Hogwarts and discussed with him all that Harry had done wrong or could have done differently. **

**During the time of the attack, Dumbledore and Harry had gone off to catch hold of one of Dumbledore's ex-student who had once been Voldemort's friend to take a memory from them, and had been attacked by Inferi. During the fight, Dumblore had been poisoned as an Inferi had bit him on the neck.**

**The rest goes as it happened in the book. Also, Harry was never romantically involved with Ginny. Sorry Harry/Ginny fans, but I don't see Harry falling for Ginny after not even noticing her for FIVE years.**


End file.
